The pleasures of a bachelor party
by Intoxic
Summary: Alec finally decides to show Magnus what happened on his bachelor party.


A/N: Hi, hello,

I know, I'm behind with SCoM, but I have a good excuse, the exam session just began and I have tons of studying and finishing projects, so there's no time to even think of the new chapter. But I try to write it asap. Promise!

This one is a...well you can treat it as a sequel to 'Surprise', it can be treated as a one-shot connected with my the longest story written in polish, since it contain a scene that happened there. It can be as well read as an opposite one shot. It's your choice.

Summary: Alec finally decides to show Magnus what happened on his bachelor party.

Rated M

Beta'd by the wonderful Red Coral. Check out her story 'Playing with Fire'. It's great.

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>"The pleasures of a bachelor party"<strong>

When Magnus woke up this afternoon - at least he thought it was afternoon since he dropped dead on the bed around midday - he realized that he's alone in bed, as well as that it's really dark, too dark for evening hours in New York. Not understanding entirely what was going on around him, he tried to open wider his eyes. That's when it hit him that the said darkness came from something placed on his eyes. Automatically his hand moved to his face to take off the unwanted thing, but his hand was stopped by a cold grab on his wrist.

"Don't." the familiar voice came to his ears. Magnus's head moved to the source of the sound. And even if he couldn't see his Shadowhunter now, he felt the heat radiating from his body.

"Darling…what is the meaning of this?" Magnus wanted to take off the blindfold again, but again he was stopped by Alec. "Alec?"

"Trust me." the warlock nodded, and let Alec rise him up from the bed, and walk into an unknown direction. The said direction wasn't so far, as Magnus imagined it. They took maybe a few steps and suddenly Alec stopped them, moved behind the warlock and turned him around so now he was facing him, though Magnus still couldn't see him.

"Kitten?"

"Do you remember how you asked me, what happened on my bachelor party?" Alec asked, pushing Magnus to sit on a chair in their bedroom, still not taking off the black blindfold from his eyes.

"Yes"

"Do you remember that I didn't want to tell you?"

"Yes" he breathed hard when Alec's hand was teasing his naked chest.

"I didn't want to tell you, because..." he whispered to his ear; a sweet breath of Alec caused shivers in him, "Because I want to show you"

When Alec took off the blindfold from Magnus's eyes, Bane was shocked by the sight on his lap. His mouth was dry in seconds, like he hadn't drunk anything in months. The view was very sexy. Alec, half-naked Alec was sitting on his lap wearing tight, very tight and short shorts, which must have been new. There were cat ears on his head, and from behind his back peeked a cat tail, which Alec was now playing with, teasing Magnus very much. Around his neck was a pink boa. Alec grabbed the boa and threw it around Magnus's neck, drawing him closer to himself, they were almost touching with their lips now. Immediately Magnus wanted to lean even closer to his husband and connect his lips with the other's, but Alec stopped him with his hand.

"No touching" Bane wanted to protest, but Alec continued. "Relax and watch, and then..."

Alec winked, the way Magnus usually did. "And then I'll show you what I'd been thinking about for the whole bachelor party"

**Lilith**…this was all that Magnus could think, before Alec jumped off of his lap. Never, ever had he expected this from his husband, who was shy like no one else; though Magnus couldn't not say that when Alec wanted to be dominant in the bedroom, he was dominant all the way. Well, but he didn't expect this.

Alec went to the dresser, where an old Radio was, and played some song; Magnus didn't even know it, nor did he care about it. How could he? When his darling Alexander was standing before him in wearing scantily, sexy, and so tempting clothing. He was drooling just from looking.

But when Alec started dancing, he could barely keep his hands to himself. The way that the Shadowhunter swayed his hips just before his eyes, was awaking in him almost animal instincts. He was teasing him, and he knew it very well, especially when he rubbed his body over Magnus's, every time pushing away Magnus's grabby hands, which wanted nothing more than to grab the hunter.

"No touching." He whispered to Magnus's ear, grabbing his earlobe between his teeth to bite it lightly, granting a loud sexy moan from the warlock. Second by second Magnus was more and more turned on, which was clear to see for Alec, whenever his blue eyes landed on the bulge in Magnus's tight, too tight jeans. To give him some relief, Alec threw the boa around his beloved's neck and drew him closer to himself, shoving his knee between Magnus's hardness and thigh to rub the place a bit.

"Alexander…oh…" Magnus could only moan shamelessly the name of his husband.

"Do you like it so far?" Alec's fingers were trailing his chest, teasing the most sensitive places.

"Ye…YES!" He screamed, when the younger man squeezed harder one of his nipples. Alec felt that Magnus's manhood is even harder now, that the warlock won't last much longer. He moved himself off of his lap straight to the floor.

"Alexander...that, um...dancer did THIS, what I'm thinking you're going to do now?" Magnus asked when Alec's hand was unzipping his jeans, as the young man was kneeling in front of him on their white, fluffy carpet.

"No." the blue eyed man looked at him from under his long, black lashes. Here, kneeling before Magnus, with a blush covering his cheeks, Alec looked again like the teenage boy that Magnus fell in love with at the first sight. "Now I'm going to show you, what I was thinking about during the whole night."

The thoughts that Alec had that night, Magnus found them rather pleasing, especially to his friend between his legs. The hunter was taking off his pants so slowly, too slowly; Magnus considered taking them off with his magic, but then Alec could get annoyed with it, and it would mean the pleasant fun would be over.

The lips of the Shadowhunter were so efficient; his tongue was moving fast, and yet it didn't miss any important inch on Magnus's length. Alec has an experience in pleasing his husband in an oh-so perfect way.

"Alec…" he moaned loudly, moving his hand to the young man's hair and tugging it hard; on which Alec squeezed his lips harder on Magnus's junk, giving him even more pleasure. "I'm…I'm close…I'm going to cum."

"Not yet." Said Alec when he pulled away from Magnus, and got up; the warlock growled from frustration, demanding Alec to get back to the oral work. "It's just the beginning, Mags."

The cat eyes of the warlock caught that his husband is as much hard as he was. Immediately he wanted to do something with it.

"May I? Please?" he smiled wide, his hand resting on Alec's shorts; the man only nodded. In a blink of an eye, he slid down the shorts. He didn't rip it off like he wanted in the first place; who knows maybe he will convince Alec to wear them again someday. His husband was standing before him in his whole glory, and like always, Magnus let out a sigh of content. When he wanted to touch the naked body of the hunter, Alec only shook his head; he leaned down and grabbed Magnus under his thighs to rise him up. In one swift moment they changed their positions. Now it was Alec who sat on the chair, and Magnus was placed on his lap. "Sweet pea…"

"I really hate it when you call me like that." Alec started to kiss, subtly, the caramel skin of Magnus's neck; from his jaw to the shoulder, and on the way back.

"We're going to break the chair if we have sex here."

"Who said that we're going to have sex?" Bane opened his eyes, partly in a shock, partly from small rejection.

"So, you're saying, that you made such a sexy show for me, that we're both naked, and we won't have sex?" Alec didn't say a thing. "Ugh! Alec! Fine! I will jerk off myself, in front of your eyes so you'll see what you're losing! And I could have done everything for you tonight! Every position that you like, I'd even say yes to that damn…"

He didn't say anything else, because he was interrupted with a loud laugh from Alec. Magnus was offended by Alec's behavior, so he couldn't do anything else but turn on his heel to leave the bedroom. But then he felt that someone grabbed him from behind, and lifted him up.

"Alec what are…" before he finished, he was thrown on the middle of the bed, only to be hovered and pinned to it by Alec's body, "So, there's going to be sex tonight?"

"I can't say no to you." Alec started to kiss every inch of Magnus's body; every line, every scar, every mark that he had remembered by heart, like a map, a map to a magnificent ecstasy.

"To me?" Magnus wriggled underneath Alec; the man's hair and kisses were tickling him too much. "To whom…that dancer from club wanted to have sex with you? I'll turn him into a goat! Or worse!"

"Relax." Alexander spread Magnus's legs to have a place to kneel; he hovered over his husband again, to kiss him long and with a passion. "I have sex only with you."

"No kitten, to me you're making love." Bane raised his hips to get some friction. "Now tell me, what do I have to do for such an amazing show? I'll do everything."

"Everything?" the left eyebrow of Alec rose in question, and Bane nodded eagerly, roaming his hands over the body of his lover. "On your hands and knees, warlock."

"As you wish, Master." They always liked doing role-plays in the bedroom; Magnus was fulfilling Alec's fantasies and vice versa; and well, Magnus sometimes has really wild bedroom fantasies.

The hunter, as always, was taking his sweet time in preparing Magnus, not only with his fingers, but as well with his smooth tongue moving inside of Magnus, causing Bane spasms of ecstasy.

"Alec if you won't speed up your moves…" in this moment, Alec raised one of his legs a bit and went inside of him in one swift movement, hitting his prostate. "Oh! ALEC!"

"Yes dear?" He breathed out, when he grabbed Magnus's hips to burry himself even deeper inside of the warlock.

"Oh god…Lilith! Ugh! Alec!" he moaned, definitely louder than usual, every time Alec moved fast, deep and hard inside of him; Magnus knew that he'll be sore for the next a few days, but it was worth it.

Alec turned Magnus, so that now they were facing each other, and still being inside of him, he threw his legs over his shoulders, to get a better angle, to hit every time his prostate.

"YES! Harder Alexander! Harder!" the hunter was happy to oblige, and started to move harder and faster. "I'm so fucking close!"

"Me too!" Alec growled when Magnus began to clench around him.

"ALEXANDER!" he screamed when he came;. Alec came seconds later, screaming the warlock's name as well. He fell heavily on Bane's body covered with sweat and cum.

"I will have nightmares for the rest of my life." A new male voice came to their ears. With a slight difficulty they raised their heads and saw Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Maryse and Robert standing in the doorway of their bedroom. "You're paying for my therapy."

"Nobody…taught you how to knock?" Bane covered, a bit, his husband and himself with a bed sheet.

"We banged, for like ten minutes." He spoke again. "But apparently, you've been busy with another banging."

"Jace!" Alec finally moved his head from underneath the bed sheet; his face was purely red, but not from the latest activity, more from the embarrassment that he was caught by his family; even though it wasn't the first time, and he was married already.

"What?" the blonde one shrugged his shoulders and his mother hit him in the back of his head. "Whatever. Get dressed, we're going to Idris." When Lightwoods turned to leave to the living room, Jace turned once again, and smirked "And Alec?" the blue eyed man looked at him still blushing madly. "Cool ears, they fit to those shorts."

He picked the said clothing from the floor and threw it at the two of them in bed.

"It's the end for sex, time to work." He said to them, and left the bedroom.

"Ugh." This was all that Alec got out of himself. "I hate it when they interrupt us."

"Me too." Magnus kissed the top of Alec's head. "But, you know, kitten, I really liked your show and all. We must do it again someday, but this time, we'll get you some paws too, My Kitten."

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


End file.
